


Pink Hearts

by merelyafigment, visionofblue (merelyafigment)



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, F/F, Femslash February, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Sarah is Glynn's assistant, you may remember her from the Alvarez debacle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/merelyafigment, https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelyafigment/pseuds/visionofblue
Summary: Warden Glynn's new assistant Sarah sends Diane Wittlesey a memo with special flair. (Written for the Hardtime100 community's Femslash February Challenge.)
Relationships: Diane Wittlesey/Sarah





	Pink Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Femslash February Challenge on the Hardtime100 community (DW/LJ).
> 
> Prompt: inter-office memo
> 
> Author's Note: I searched and could not find Sarah's last name anywhere. If you know it, please feel free to tell me. She was the Warden's Assistant in early season 2 who Alvarez got in trouble for flirting with, in case you have no idea who I'm talking about.

Diane blinked down at the-- well, it was certainly pink. Matched the little heart dotting the 'i'. Even in the embarrassing throes of middle school pre-teen emotions? Diane had never written her name that way.

"This is new." 

Lopresti snorted derisively at her deadpan observation. "Haven't you heard? It's an ‘inter-office memo’. So says Glynn's new girl." 

_Girl_. Her name was... huh. Sarah, not her last name, she’d told Diane when they'd first crossed paths coming through the gates one early morning. She'd seemed a bit... she'd sighed in relief when Diane had reassured her she could make it here, that someone had her back. Because she'd seemed shaky, and Diane got that -- what it was like for a woman in here. Diane had the uniform, the nightstick, the training. Sarah had rosy cheeks, and sensible short-heeled pumps, swishing skirts. Perfume, she'd smelled like perfume. And she could wear a nice lip tint that Diane, well, couldn't. Would be a bad idea. 

Ah, it all matched indeed, Diane realized as she stared at the pink and her be-hearted name.  
Strange, how they _kept_ crossing paths in the mornings. Since when did Diane's shift start at the same time as Glynn's assistant? Maybe it was 'cause Sarah was new. Maybe she was lonely. 

"It's a post-it." Diane noted dryly.

"Aww, yours has a little heart. How _sweet_." Lopresti fluttered his eyelashes, kind of a dickwad, as always. 

Same old, same old. Rolled right off Diane's back, her answering snort just as dismissive as she carefully tucked the little post-it reminder of the upcoming birthday away. 

Grocery store cake in the institutional break room. _Oh, joy_. 

Well, at least Diane could make sure Sarah wasn't still shaky. Make sure she knew -- Diane still got it. She was here.

She understood.

***  
End


End file.
